Skylar Madison (Deadly Influencer)
Skylar Madison (Morgan Taylor Campbell) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Deadly Influencer (alternately titled, Social Media Murders; airdate August 9, 2019). Events Skylar Madison was introduced in the film as a high school social media influencer, with her main client being Monica Davis. A party was thrown celebrating Monica's success, but later on, Monica received a call from a modeling agency, with Skylar listening and lashing out at Monica in anger, as she would be getting a new manager to replace Skylar. The scene revealed Skylar's psychotic and clingy demeanor, and it was cemented when Skylar shoved Monica over the balcony. Monica survived the fall but was hospitalized; all the while, Skylar took in a new client in the form of budding fashionista Jessica Lake (the film's main protagonist). Skylar's visit to see Monica was met with anger from Monica's mother, Julia Davis, who lashed out at the villainess for her controlling and obsessive conduct towards Monica. She sent several messages to Julia regarding Monica's well being, with Julia responding that Monica was on the road to recovery. Skylar's urgency, however, was solely out of fear that Monica would reveal the truth about her fall, and after learning about Monica's slow recovery, the deranged psychopath planned to kill her. After asking Jessica if she wanted to go with her to visit Monica, and being turned down, Skylar entered the hospital disguised as a nurse and killed Monica with a lethal dose of potassium chloride. After killing Monica, Skylar performed her duties with Jessica and befriended her, which included Skylar revealing that her mother, Annie Madison, was killed in a robbery gone wrong. She also lives with her cousin, Doreen Madison, with the relationship being hostile due to Skylar constantly lashing out at her, while Doreen often informed her sinister cousin that she was acting like Annie, revealing that Skylar's mother (and Doreen's aunt) was often a bully towards both of them. While Jessica's social media fashion site thrived under Skyler, Doreen snuck into Skyler's room and began digging into Annie's death, which included reaching out to Jessica and telling her to contact her, which Jessica does. Reveal & Climax Skylar took notice of Jessica and Doreen's connection during the former's surprise party, and in a private conversation, she suspected Doreen of being up to something and ordered her to leave. In response, Doreen again accused her cousin of being like Annie, leading to the villainess striking Doreen in the head wiht a bat. Doreen survived, and after Jessica saw Doreen, Skylar asked her and Rick Jenkins to help get Doreen home, claiming that her inebriation caused her incapacitation. After Doreen was returned home, however, she dug deeper into Annie's death, and came to the revelation that Skylar killed her own mother. As Doreen pointed out to Skylar, her alibi that she was at the movies at the time of Annie's murder had a slight flaw: no movie was playing. This meant that in actuality, Skylar killed her own mother and benefited financially from the insurance payout, which was her motive. Afterwards, Doreen gave Skylar an ultimatum: either they are equal partners in Skylar's business, or she would give her info to the police. Later on, the evil Skylar appeared outside Doreen's workplace and stabbed her cousin to death, while commenting that they were never partners. Though she acted in grief while with Jessica and Lynn Kessling (an English teacher and Jessica's mother), Skylar shifted her focus on business, mainly her big event celebrating her social media success. As Jessica revealed, she and Lynn were having a lawyer look over Skylar's contract to her, with Lynn revealing earlier that Skylar demanded a ten-year commitment from Jessica. Lynn had other concerns about Skylar, and after Jessica had a nightmare where a crazed Skylar ties her to the bed and reminded Jessica that she owned her, she began having her own worries about her manager. Lynn later visited Julia Davis, who revealed how Skylar changed Monica for the worse, and was left wondering if Skylar may have killed Monica. After finding evidence of Skylar's appearance at the hospital on the night in question, Jessica and Lynn worked to take down Skylar, and it was at the big event that Jessica gave her speech regarding her social media site, but shifted the topic to Monica, revealing that her life was ruined by social media obsession and mainly by Skylar. The villainess attempted to coerce Jessica to stop talking, only for Jessica to continue and police to arrive to arrest Skylar. Upon realizing that she was caught, Skylar went into a rage and screamed at Jessica for setting her up, and as she was being taken away by police, the psychotic villainess screamed that she made Jessica and threatened her life. Trivia *Morgan Taylor Campbell also played villainess Medusa on Charmed. Gallery Skylar Madison 2.png Skylar Madison 3.png Skylar Madison 4.png Skylar Madison 5.png Category:Ambitious Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested